Deity Tithe System
Overview The Deity Tithe System was introduced with the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion at the end of 2015. It provides a way for players to permanently improve some of their passive stats and/or to buy some temporary special abilities (miracles). * The system has some similarities to Alternate Advancement (AA) in that players choose how to distribute points gained through leveling as they engage in adventure. * It also has some similarities to the older old deity system, in that some of the benefits are not permanent, but can be used and then must be purchased again if required, in the same way that favor needs to be spent to buy miracles under the old deity system. The Deity Tithe System should not be confused with the Infusion System (also introduced with the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion), which is used to improve gear, although it is relevant to note that the two systems partially share the same user interface dialog. Note: with Update:106 the Tithe Points (stamina, potency and crit bonus) are account wide. Accessing The Deity Tithe Window The Deity Tithe Window can be accessed in game by either of two methods: # Click the EQ2 button and click on Deity # Type /toggledeity In the centre of this window is a circle displaying the current number of tithe points you have available to spend. The remaining controls on this window will be explained in the sections below. Earning Tithe Points Tithe experience is earned automatically as you adventure. * 10% of your adventuring experience is gained as additional tithe experience. * Even after reaching the level/AA cap and no longer earn normal adventuring experience, you continue to earn tithe; in the past this was experience that went to waste. * For every 225000 tithe experience earned, you gain one tithe point. This can then be spent in the Deity Tithe window. It is important to note that you do not lose any adventuring experience as a result of earning tithe experience - the latter is in addition to the former. Note that this is not true if you are siphoning experience into a vial, in which case no tithe is earned. Limitation on Earning Tithe Points At the time of writing, there is a hard limit on the number of tithe points that you can earn and retain as unspent. This limit is 10. If you earn 10 tithe points and do not spend them, no further tithe experience will be earned (it will be wasted). You must spend at least one tithe point in order to be able to start earning tithe experience once more. Spending Tithe Points Tithe points can be spent only one way now: # Buying charges of miracles. (In order to gain stat points now you must use a consumable item that is rewarded by doing daily/weekly/PQ quests) Increasing Passive Stats In Planes of Prophecy Divine attributes are now obtained via expendables that directly increase either Divine Potency, Divine Stamina, or Divine Crit Bonus. Each attribute can be increased to a maximum of 100. Crates with divine attribute buffs drop in instances (including Solo), the Public Quests (only in PoP PQs or KA too now?) and from the random crate that is purchased with Polished Gems. Note that the ones which drop in Solo instances are Heirloom, so if your up and coming tank missed out on tithe stamina buffs, you can transfer them via the shared bank. However, there is no way to ensure which one you receive from a crate, so this is not dependable. Purchasing Charges of Miracles The other use of tithe points is to buy charges of miracles. You can only have a certain amount of tithe points banked or spent on miracles at any particular time. The completion of (any) deity quests to make use of deity abilities is not required, but having done so is advantageous. *You can purchase any abilities that match your city alignment as well as neutral abilities *Those who have "chosen" a deity by completing a deity quest series have added benefits: #It allows you to use the ability more often #It holds more miracles #It reduces the amount of tithe points spent on that ability For example, if your character's deity is Tunare (after completing the quest series), you would be able to purchase the Lifeshield ability at a discount. Abilities require 4 points to unlock a single use. As stated prior, you can only choose those which match your character's city alignment or anyone can chose neutral abilities. For example, a bruiser who lives in Gorowyn (an "evil" city) can only chose abilities from the evil choices on the right side of the window or the neutral abilities along the bottom. Info provided on this page is only to give a sense of what one might choose. The system is new and therefore, the details are not shown below. See the ability pages for further descriptions. :Good Deity Abilities (left): *Mantle of the Prime Healer - increases mitigation of group members vs. arcane damage *Embodiment of Truth - dispels curse and hostile effects, does divine damage with successful dispels *Grace of Tranquility - distributes total health of group evenly among group members *Lifeshield - heals caster on death once within a limited time period *Mark of the Huntress - increases physical and arcane damage done to a target, decreases power of the target both on casting and over time :Evil Deity Abilities (right): *Ashanti's Reaping - on a death blow, increases potency of group members *Plaguebringer's Curse - increases physical and noxious damage done to target, decreases power of the target both on casting and over time *Erosion of Will - decreases mitigation of target against vs. elemental, noxious, and arcane damage; decreases mitigation of target against physical damage *Devastation of War - focuses the Eye of Zek on the target, ravages the target's mind *Hate's Resolve - increases mitigation of group members vs. noxious damage :Neutral Abilities (bottom): *Judication - increases caster's potency based on a % of the group potency *Power of the Storm - increases mitigation of group members vs. elemental damage *Trickster Mockery - increase ability modifier by a % of the the caster's stamina, allows use of stealth strikes while not in stealth *Strength of the Heartstone - reduces all damage done to caster by a %, increases stamina of caster *Flames of Anguish -increases physical and elemental damage done to a target, decreases power of the target both on casting and over time Macros for Spending Points Create macros to make spending points less tedious using the following command (Source: [TIP So you want to spend Deity points quickly?] by Sylke): /spend_deity_point ' is one of the following: 2951281460 Potency 2479066486 Crit Bonus 958976882 Stamina 488052651 Mantle of the Prime Healer 2216576529 Embodiment of Truth 4078532231 Grace of Tranquility 1836966692 Life Shield 444257202 Mark of the Huntress 2282608707 Judication 285510137 Power of the Storm 1711520111 Trickster's Mockery 4167511244 Strength of the Heartstone 2405440602 Flames of Anguish 374820151 Anashti's Reaping 2405309581 Plaguebringer's Curse 4166593563 Erosion of Will 1715321272 Devastation of War 289048878 Hate's Resolve ' is one of the following: 1 Do not prompt user for confirmation 0 Prompt user for confirmation Example: Purchase Crit Bonus with a prompt for confirmation. /spend_deity_point 2479066486 0 Example: Purchase Potency without being prompted for confirmation. /spend_deity_point 2951281460 1 Note: Test your macro with the confirmation prompt enabled at first in order to make sure that the spell ID is for what you expected. Point Breakdown per Level Category:EverQuest II Category:User Guides